Incompatible
by Rulz
Summary: A fic based on Kai Hiwatari, and what he could actually become...What is Kai's true form? Created by Emily Bee.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a solo continuing fic!!  
  


Which means it will actually (*fingers crossed*), as long as it is not completely hated by everyone, be updated! ^_~

Basically, this is a kind of sci-fi based fic about the character you know I love so much…..Kai Hiwatari. But there are actually more than two characters in this one, unlike my other fics!

At this point, I would like to give a massive thank you to Emily Bee, who actually gave me the idea to use, so that I could end my writer's block!!

*hugs* This is completely 100% created by Emily Bee. I just wrote it out!! The ideas….they were all hers!!

I have added my own few details here and there, but basically the principles were all her ideas!!! So if you like the sound of this, then I suggest you go and check out her stuff too! I mean, she did come up with this idea after all!

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review at the end!

--------------------------------------

Incompatible

His hands were trembling.

_So close…just this next step….._

And then he would accomplish what he had been working to achieve for such a long time…

All he needed, all that was left, was to add this drop of the all-important A- strand. 

He caught a glimpse of his reflection in the transparent glass of the canister he had positioned on the white, sterilised work surface.

And what he saw scared him.

He was a wreck. There was no doubt about that. His normally tidy hair was now a mess. 

Unruly. 

Unkempt. 

Hairs were stuck to the beads of perspiration clinging onto his forehead. His complexion was pale. Ashen. Ghost-like.

But perhaps what was the most striking thing, what was perhaps the most disturbing thing, were his eyes.

They were wild. 

His eyes had some kind of haunted look, as though he hadn't slept in days. Which he hadn't. Dark circles shadowed his lids, so that his pupils seemed like pitch-black, opaque pools. A fathomless abyss.

But he didn't care.

At this point, he was beyond caring about anything.

Except for finishing what he had worked so long to do.

He picked up a delicate glass pipette, his hand still shaking. Carefully, he drew some of the crystalline A-strand into the narrow tube, and then hovered it over the glass canister.

This was it.

The moment of truth.

And he released the crystalline fluid.

A sparkling drop fell into the azure solution in the glass canister. He watched as swirls of purple began to snake their way throughout the solution.

And he grinned.

It was a triumphant, happy, tired grin. All of his pent up exhaustion could be seen in that one expression.

But it was not over yet.

He picked up the canister, and winced as the glass brushed against his sore, calloused finger. But he did not acknowledge the pain any more. He had to get this over with.

He walked slowly towards a large, human-sized glass chamber, filled with some kind orange-brown liquid. 

He stopped, and then it hit him.

_He didn't want this…_

Although he had been the most active member involved in this, even though he had dedicated years of his life to this moment, he wanted to stop this.

Because he knew that deep down, it wasn't right.

It was unfair. Cruel. _Wrong…_

But there was nothing he could do about it.

They were watching him. Constantly. At this very moment in time.

There was no going back.

He slowly walked over to the flashing control panel next to the glass tank. He slid open the panel, revealing a narrow niche, fit for the canister he was holding.

Carefully, he slid the glass canister into the space. Two metal rods jolted out of the sides, and encircled the tube.

And he closed the panel.

His finger, raw and bruised from days of arduous work, hovered, still trembling, over the single, upraised, red button.

If he pressed it, then his work was done.

It would all be over.

He swore under his breath.  Why the hell was he having second thoughts now? Why was he letting some momentary sign of weakness, most probably from his exhaustion, cloud his judgement?

_Why had he allowed himself to feel anything?_

That was it. He had hesitated long enough. They probably knew about it now.  He knew that later, he would be punished.

He slammed his finger down on the button.

Suddenly the machine whirred to life. Some kind of mechanism sounded metallically from inside. A loud groaning of metal was heard. Then he watched as the purple liquid filled the tank, the tank with something else in it, the tank with the Project….

An explosion of pure reverberation blasted out of the tank.

He ducked behind the control panel, his hands over his head, as wave upon wave of dense, solid pressure filled the room, and seemed to ripple throughout. 

Then, there was silence.

There was no one else in the room. There were no people. Not a figure in sight.

The room was completely silent. Quiet. Dead.

Except for his crying. 

As he sat there, crouched down, his face towards the floor, tears fell out of his eyes. 

All his hard work…all the hours he had spent in the lab…..

It was all for this.

But all he could feel, all the emotions which were running through his mind….they were all of guilt. Or remorse. Of pain.

He didn't want this. What he had just created…

He wanted it to stop.

_But it was too late….._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tala was not a happy camper.

Oh sure, he had just whipped a dozen or so amateur asses in mere seconds, in one all out attack, but still….

He hadn't beaten Kai.

And that was what made him seethe.

"Hey, lighten up, Tala," his team-mate, Spencer, said to him, as they walked down the dimly lit halls of the abbey. "You just wiped those bladers out in a couple of seconds! Why are you still upset?"

Tala was silent.

He knew that right now, he appeared cool, serious and almost….mysterious.

His smooth red hair was swept up in perfect spikes. His strong jaw was set in a deep, hard line. His fierce eyes gave off an aura of aloofness.

And in these eyes, he knew that there would be some kind of streak of pure fury.

He hated Kai. There was no doubt about that. He would watch him while he was training in the abbey….spotting his flair and unrivalled technique in beyblading, the way he would pull of unthinkable and unpredictable moves when you least expected it…

Kai was undoubtedly the best blader in the abbey. Untouchable, unchallengeable, and unique.

Tala knew first-hand that Kai's style could not be copied. After all, he'd lost count the number of futile attempts he'd made to try and infuse a Kai-like flair into his blading.

So yeah, of course he hated him.

He stopped at the window overlooking the training hall in which Kai himself was training in at that very moment. 

_You…._bastard_, Tala thought to himself, as he watched him._

There he was, with his pretty-boy good-looks, his cool style, executing a perfect launch into the dish in front of him. He watched as Kai's blade smashed into the wooden targets, obliterating each one into an array of flying fragments.

Tala tried to push the fact that he hadn't managed to hit every single target with one launch out of his mind.

_Idiot!_ He cursed himself. _What are you doing? You've got something to be getting on with!_

The truth was, he and his gang were making their way towards the door right at the end of the abbey. The forbidden door.

There was something about it which puzzled him. He'd often seen Boris, the chief person in charge of training and research, enter that room. But what puzzled Tala was the fact that he had never been inside it before.  

And he didn't know its contents.

To the normal amateurs he had just beaten, this wouldn't be a big deal. In fact, it wouldn't even occur to them at all.

But to Tala….well, Tala and his gang, consisting of Spencer, Ian and Bryan, were above them.

They were the special ones. The ones who had overtaken the rest long, long ago. The ones who were second only to Kai Hiwatari.

And they knew a lot more about the abbey then the amateur losers could ever dream of.

So, he found it strange that when he had confronted Boris about the door, he was told to mind his own business, and then was punished with a day's solitary confinement.

_There's got to be something special in there…_he thought. Something that they didn't want anyone to find out about.

But Tala was going to find it, no matter what it would take.

"Hey, Tala," Ian asked, stopping in his tracks. "You sure you want to go inside there? I mean, it's inaccessible. We have not been given permission from Boris."

Tala smiled, a smile he knew looked deadly. Cold. 

"And your point being, Ian? Since when has a little rule stopped any of you before?"

With that, Tala drew out his blade. He aimed it at the control panel next to the forbidden door.

"This is for you, Kai," he murmured to himself. And with that, he launched the blade in a sharp, lightning-fast attack.

The control panel exploded into pieces, just like Kai's blade had obliterated the wooden targets in the training hall, and the sound of a loud unbolting came from behind the door. 

There was no time to waste.

"Get in here quickly!" Tala hissed at them, thrusting open the door. 

The Demolition Boys rushed in after him.

The sight which greeted them was that of some sort of lab. It was filled with row upon rows of strange, large glass tubes, flashing computers and various unidentifiable equipment.

_Excellent_, Tala thought to himself, once again smiling. 

He spotted a central control panel in the middle of the large, spacious laboratory. It appeared to be a glass screen, with many functions and scrolling data highlighted on it.

"Whoa…." came Spencer's shocked voice. "What is this? We haven't been here before….."

"Hmph," said Bryan, his ice-cold voice sounding throughout the empty laboratory. "What I want to know is, what could they possibly be hiding here? What do they want us not to discover?"

"My thoughts exactly," Tala answered quietly.

He quickly sat down at the control panel, and started to hit a few random buttons.

"You _idiot!_" hissed Spencer. "What the hell do you think you're doing? For all we know, this could be some kind of security room! We could cause an automatic lockout!"

"Shut_ up,_ Spencer," Tala growled. He couldn't stand losers like him constantly whining. "I know what I'm freaking doing."

"Yeah, right," smirked Bryan. But he didn't carry on. He knew better than to piss off Tala.

Unlike Spencer, who apparently hadn't learnt anything.

_I'll deal with him later,_ Tala thought. Right now, he more important things to deal with.

Like this databank of endless potential.

Suddenly, the glass screen turned red. This was followed by a flash a few seconds later, then a stream of data filling the screen.

"What, do we have here?" Tala asked, staring at the screen.

"Case #1789" read the data. It was followed by something far more interesting:** "**TOP-SECRET FILE. IF YOU HAVE STUMBLED UPON THIS BINDER BY ACCIDENT, THEN REPORT IMMEDIATELY."

Tala smiled once again. _Bingo. _

"Whoa…..what is this?" asked Spencer, suddenly forgetting about all of his worries before. 

"A secret file apparently," Bryan answered. 

But Tala didn't hear them.

And that was because he was reading.

_"Tests on first embryo were successful. Tests on the X-embryo were also successful. Fusion of embryos was successful."_

_Embryos…?_

It appeared that there was some kind of test involved….

But the use of embryos…

Did this mean some kind of semi-artificial life form had been created?

"_Growth of embryo was successful. It is now suitable to call the previous Test #41, Subject K_."

_What was this?_

Subject K? Did this mean that there was an actual artificially created life form walking around somewhere?

The thought was chilling. Tala knew BIOVOLT had some hidden projects going on…

But creating some sort of life form using embryos?

There must have been some motive. Something to entice them to do this. This Subject… it must be something which would benefit BIOVOLT…

Because Tala knew, from experience, that BIOVOLT only did things, only cared about things, when it would help their own cause.

_And don't I know it…_he thought bitterly. 

But he didn't care at the end of the day. Because not caring about things other than what would benefit yourself…well, that was the only way you were going to get through life.

_"Memories and various other factors were inserted at an earlier stage. So far, the Subject feels as though he were just like the other members of the institute." _

Just like the others?

Did this…did this mean…?

"This Subject has been created and then made to feel as though it were normal?" Ian cut in.

"It seems like it," came Bryan's ice-cold voice.

"_The subject displays an acute sense of awareness, more developed physical and mental capabilities, and has displayed skills which are more than 78% more acute than the average human being_."

What the hell was this?

The Subject…more skilful than the average human being? Having stronger mental and physical capabilities?

This Subject…he could be walking around right now…he could be one of them for all he knew…

Tala's eyes quickly scanned the top of the data.

**"Subject:** 1|24-|-@\/\/!|-| !4/"….

Something about this name….just something…

It was familiar. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something about it was strange….

He knew something about this. He had seen this before….

But where?

And then it hit him. 1|24-|-@\/\/!|-| !4/.

Tala's almost computerised mind had already processed the information. 

He reversed the symbols.

He then applied it to the basic code…

And he knew that what he had found was probably the most important thing he could use, to benefit him.

This name, this file…

There were countless things he could do with it.

And that was because the name, the name which was coded, but so familiar to him…

It spelled Kai Hiwatari.

Kai was the subject. 

Kai had been created by BIOVOLT.

Kai wasn't _human._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She was lost. Literally. Her external stimuli and all of her senses had been stripped away.

She felt as though she was falling into a pool of sensory deprivation. Endless. Depthless.

She couldn't feel anything except for the numb, raw pain in every limb.

She couldn't see anything except for the blinding, white residue behind her eyes. 

She couldn't hear anything except for the constant, monotonous humming in her mind.

And she did not remember anything.

_Who was she…?_

This thought had been nagging at her since….well, since she'd first realised that she had no idea who she was. Pestering. Annoying.

And it made her want to kill something.

_Kate…..._that was who she was. Just that one word. That was all she could remember. 

Was that her name? 

It was then she realised that she could move.

It was because in her confusion, her eyes had screwed up tightly in reflection of the whirlwind of incoherent emotions of her mind.

So….apparently she was conscious. How long had she been lying here?

She felt something coming back to her…

Her mind exploded into agony.

She let out a bloodcurdling scream, as memories rushed back in their thousands, an explosion of vivid pictures, sounds, feelings, tastes…

She let out another bestial, pained scream.

The fight….before….that was why she was lying here right now…

She had been walking around. Not just a lazy, everyday walk. But she had been searching….Searching for something which was important….what she needed…

And then…during the search, she had encountered these men.

Not normal men. And not the guy she was looking for.

So she had no choice, but to erase them.

Get rid of them. Destroy them.

Yes, two less men in the world to bother with. Two less. It would refine her search…

So she had attacked them. She'd launched an all-out powerful attack at them.

There was no need for weapons. She was a master at the martial arts. Better then any sensei someone could throw at her. Trained, precise, a deadly weapon.

She'd remembered that she had launched a scathing attack at them. A low roundhouse kick there. A slice with her hand at their solar plexus, the fatal spot….

And sure, they had gotten in a few hits too. They had been carrying great wooden staffs. And that was why her head was throbbing rather exquisitely. 

But as always, it ended up being her victory.

The male population minus two. 

And then…..

She managed to orient herself. There was some kind of dripping…on her shoulder….

Kate opened her eyes, tears suddenly filling them as a harsh light filled her senses.

And then….the image was clearing. She slowly and groggily tried to sit herself up, ignoring the sharp pain which shot through her shoulder.

She was in some kind of alley. Yes. Some dark, dank, disgustingly filthy alleyway. 

She smirked, her dark, matted hair falling over eyes. 

_Damn pipe…._

Of course it was dripping. After all, no one would care enough about a dirty old alleyway enough to repair an old, stale pipe.

Her eyes were still stinging from the forceful opening of her eyes. Stinging from the unnecessary exposure to the rather bright light coming from the streetlamp a couple of feet away from her. 

It always ended up like this.

No matter how much she would thrash a guy at his own fight, no matter how in control she was of a situation, whenever she used her strength in fighting, whenever she unleashed an attack at someone, after a few minutes, she always collapsed.

Like a black hole sucking in all of her fury, all of her memories, all of _her_…. 

The one flaw in her otherwise flawless state.

And then after she would come to after another few minutes, and be disorientated.

And then she would figure out what she was there for.

What her purpose was.

She pulled out a musty, brown photograph from the inside pocket of her shabby jacket. 

It was a photograph of the boy she had been looking for. The boy who would help her….

He was just like her….

And they needed each other. She needed him so bad, that she would cry sometimes, just yearning for him, yearning for his body….

He was her equal. The one. The chosen person to fulfil her. Complete her.

She ran a grimy finger over his dark eyes, slowly tracing the intricate details of his face.

_Complete me…fulfil me…_

"I will see you soon," she whispered, her long, untidy hair blowing in the icy wind. "Soon. I'm coming for you." 

She brought the photograph to her lips.

"My sweet, we will finally be united. We will finally get to meet. And soon, there will be more of us. We're different. Unlike them. We need to show them. Succeed. Thrive. We will make more of our kind….."

_Complete me…fulfil me…_

She slowly drew the photograph away from her lips, and pocketed it once more in the inside pocket of her jacket.

Her dizziness was becoming milder. Her disorientation was diminishing. Her concentration returned. 

_Complete me…fulfil me…_

"I'm coming for you," she whispered into the icy winter's air. He was her objective. Her target. Her need. 

"I'm coming for you, my sweet. I'm coming."

_Complete me…fulfil me…_

_Kai.___

_Please. Complete me._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

****

****

****

****

**Case #1789**

TOP-SECRET FILE. IF YOU HAVE STUMBLED UPON THIS BINDER BY ACCIDENT, THEN REPORT IMMEDIATELY.

**Supervising operative in attendance: **Dr. H.

**Subject:** 1|24-|-@\/\/!|-| !4/

**Operations carried out: **Growth of embryos, insertion of special solution: evidence of adenine, thymine, guanine, and cytosine. Completion of Test #41. Subject K created. Psychoanalysis completed. 

**Diagnosis:** Test #41. The test received the designated treatment required. Tests on first embryo were successful. Tests on the X-embryo were also successful. Fusion of embryos was successful. Growth of embryo was successful. It is now suitable to call the previous Test #41, Subject K.

**Notes:**

_By Dr. H.___

This is ultimately, a success.

Subject K was indeed aggressive when first activated. However, after intensive electro-shocks and following an intensive psychoanalysis, the prognosis is that Subject K is a success.

The Subject is now undergoing intense therapy. Memories and various other factors were inserted at an earlier stage. So far, the Subject feels as though he were just like the other members of the institute. 

The difference between this Subject and the previous is remarkable. The Subject displays no overly-aggressive brain patterns or thoughts. The Subject has demonstrated that it is likely to reach the critical period of 40 days. The Subject appears to have fully accepted the enforced Motivational and Progress program. The Subject has displayed no signs of erratic antisocial behaviour, idiosyncrasies, or irrational behaviour, as other Subjects have shown.  

Instead, the subject displays an acute sense of awareness, more developed physical and mental capabilities, and has displayed skills which are more than 78% more acute than the average human being.

Therefore, the second stage of action can now be put into action. I would like to congratulate the team. 

**Prognosis:** If the Motivational and Progress program continue, then this Subject should be a success in every area. After effects should be monitored closely. Subject should now start to believe that all inserted factors have been put into play. 

**Future Actions:** The Subject will be enrolled almost immediately after the treatment is deemed a success. The two variable embryos' content in the Subject will also be examined. The next stage will to be to place the Subject in the desired area.

We will also begin work on a possible addition, known at this time as 8/.

_______________________

Thanks for reading!!! Reviews, as always, are welcome!!

^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Wow…I updated!

Yuppies…here's the second chapter! Again, I would like to say a huge thankees to Emily for the basic idea! *huggles*

And also to everyone who read and reviewed last time! ^_~

Anyways…I did take my time *sweatdrop*, but here it is!

The second chapter!

Hope you enjoy it!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rays of sunlight illuminated the otherwise dreary gray of the dull buildings. Across the city, the streets were bustling with life- people on errands, people rushing to work, and people just strolling leisurely through, eyeing the rows of stores' vibrant displays.  

Among this crowd, a dark figure stood rather inconspicuously. He walked with a slow pace, unhurried. Unrushed. 

And the figure was Kai Hiwatari.

And he was deep in thought.

It seemed that that was all he did these days.

Think.

He smirked as he remembered what Tala, rather pathetically, had said to him in his jealousy:

_"You act as if you're all alone. And you act as if you like it. But one day, this will all come back to you. And you'll regret ever shutting everyone out. You'll regret the way you've treated me and the others."_

Of course, Tala said some other things too. Of the four-letter variety.

Which served only to increase Kai's amusement at him.

Because of course, if anything, Tala was the one who was selfish. He would do anything, Kai had discovered, to make sure he was the ultimate. The apex. 

And most of all, he wanted to beat Kai at what he did best: 'blade.

Unfortunately for Tala, Kai was in no hurry to change the way he was.

Because he'd learnt long ago that the only way to get through the hellhole that was life, the hellhole which was _his_ life anyway, was to depend only on yourself.

Just like he had been doing for years.

The results of having a self-dependent way of life was that if you messed up, then other people weren't to blame. And others wouldn't get hurt in the process.

And you were also less likely to _be_ hurt by other people.

Kai caught a glimpse of himself in the window display of a particularly busy store window.  

And what he saw…

He was strong. There was some kind of presence about him. His hair was dark, even against the dreary grey of the buildings. His silky white scarf blew softly behind him with the icy breeze. 

But the thing which Kai could not correct, the thing which no matter how hard he tried, he could not change, was his eyes.

There was some kind of…almost…wounded look to them.

As though he had seen something which ordinary people could not even imagine seeing.

Something dark had happened in his life.

And what troubled him was, he had no idea what that something was.

This was what bothered Kai. 

The fact that no matter how hard he tried, no matter how many lonely nights he'd spent in the abbey thinking…

He had no idea of his childhood.

All he remembered were his hours of training, blading, practising.

The rest was a black abyss. A void.

He screwed his hands up tightly.

The fact was, what had happened was so traumatic, so horrible…

That he had blocked the memory.

Deleted it.

Erased it.

_And the fact that it disturbed him so much as to forget it…_

It scared him as to what that memory was.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a crash.

He whirled around, and saw some sort of commotion in the baker shop next to him…

_Bastards_, he thought, as he saw the scenes in front of him.

He could distinctly see four black-clothed thugs surrounding the elderly owner of the baker's store.

He sighed softly to himself.

_A raid…_

Another burglary attempt. In broad daylight.

He groaned inwardly. These thugs were obviously not professional. No one would be so stupid as to rob a minute baker's in the middle of the day, during peak hours, as unprofessional thugs.

So he did what he would always do in a situation like this.

He walked into the store.

"Give us your money, you old man!" one of the thugs snarled at the elderly owner, his voice muffled by the black cloth covering his mouth.

Kai sighed distinctively this time.

"Leave the guy alone," he murmured quietly.

The thugs whirled around to look at him.

And one of them laughed.

"Hahaha! What's this? A kid trying to protect this old geezer from four guys? Maybe you ought to go home and cry to your momma, hey, pretty boy?"

The other thugs laughed heartily at this statement.

Kai's eyes narrowed at the thug who was obviously the leader. The one who said everything, while the rest just agreed stupidly to whatever he said, or did.

"You'll be surprised," he answered, his voice still quiet.

The leader straightened himself, and proceeded to glare at Kai, his eyes visible from the opening in his balaclava.

"Hey…what do we have here? A smart-ass kid? Why, do you really think you could take on four guys at once? Four _armed_ guys?"

And with that, he drew out a long, wooden, heavy stick.

"You know what this is?" the leader asked, twirling the stick tauntingly at Kai. "It's a baton. As in, I'm going to kick your sorry smart-ass until you can't wake up."

And with that, the thug hurled himself at Kai, his stick raised, ready to strike.

Kai only took a second to react. His body was trained for things like this. He'd long ago acquired the skills to deal with such situations.

He whipped out his 'blade, and launched a scathing attack at the thug's baton.

The wooden stick fractured into a million fragments, a shower of wood flying everywhere.

_Score.___

"What the f-"

The guy's voice cut off as he realised the situation he was in, his wild eyes staring at where he once gripped a wooden baton.

Kai's eyes, he knew, were now deadly. Dark. Icy.

"Let's get out of here!" the thug yelled.

Kai watched, rather amusedly, as the four thugs ran out of the store, their arms flailing, trying to get out as quickly as possible.

Kai turned towards the door.

"Wa….wait! Please! Young man!" 

Kai slowly turned around to face the person who he had just stopped from being robbed.

"I want…young sir…" the elderly owner looked at him, gratitude plastered evidently on his face.

"Thank you. If there's any way I can repay you…"

His voice trailed off, as Kai once again turned towards the door.

"There's no need," Kai answered softly. 

And with that, Kai made his way out into the bustling streets of Moscow's city high street, walking just as unhurriedly. Thinking.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~Some time before~*

_He watched him intently._

_His eyes were narrowed. Deep in concentration. Analysing._

_Just like the subject was._

_"We must now proceed to Stage Two of the treatment," a man, dressed in a white lab coat, said from the control panel he was in front of._

_He narrowed his eyes further, and didn't reply._

_"Sir?" the assistant repeated, concern in his voice. "Sir, we must proceed soon. Pardon me from asking, but if we don't hurry, then the treatment will be insufficient, and all previous development will be negated." _

_He gripped the metal bar in front of him more tightly._

_"Sir?__ Again, I must stress that we proceed. I can only do so with your wor-"_

_"I _KNOW!_" he shouted out, his voice drenched in fury. _

_"I apologise, sir, but we must-"_

_The assistant's voice broke off again, as he watched his leader swipe at the table in front of him, knocking piles of glass to the floor in a deafening shatter._

_"Why, sir-"_

_His voice was stopped by the leader's icy glare._

_He gripped the bar even more tightly, his knuckles white._

_"Do it."_

_Shakily, the assistant nodded, and pressed the button on the control panel in front of him._

_The enclosed chamber in front of them was suddenly filled with a lightning blue energy._

_There was a deafening whirring from the machine. _

_All the leader could see, was blue._

_A stinging, glaring residue.__ Burning. Acidic._

_And he could hear the wild, bestial screams coming from the subject in front of him._

_These screams…_

_They were so deafening. Agitating. He tried to block them out. But all he could hear was the wild animal-like screeching coming from inside the glass chamber in front of him._

_He thanked God that the blue light rendered him blind of what was happening to the subject._

_That he couldn't see what the subject looked like._

_That he was unaware._

_Because he knew that he couldn't cope if he had seen what was happening._

_"Sir," the assistant's voice sounded in the leader's ear piece. "We must now increase the electro-magnetic pulses."_

_"_Increase?_" the leader hissed, whirling around to face the assistant that he now hated. "Why didn't you turn it to its maximum in the first place?"_

_He could see the assistant's eyes narrow behind the specially coated mask he was wearing upon his face._

_"I apologise. But this is more effective."_

_Angrily, the leader turned back to the wild screams emanating from the chamber. _

_"Sir?"___

_"_Just do it!_" he yelled._

_What the hell was he doing? What the hell had he just allowed? _

_Because the fact was, as the screams became even more inhuman, even more disconcerting, he knew that there was no way in hell that he wanted this to go on._

_It needed to stop._

_Cease._

_End._

_He gripped the metal bar in front of him so tightly that he could barely feel his fingers. _

_As he heard the subject cry out, an excruciating, pain-drenched cry, he broke._

_It ended here. _

_The screams…the suffering…he could stop it._

_Just as he was about to yell for it to be stopped, just as he was about to end this damn project, the assistant finally switched the bastard machine off._

_The whirring ceased._

_The lightning blue glare slowly faded._

_It was silent._

_A metallic smell could be detected in the air. _

_It was wrought. Almost tingly. Unpleasant._

_Then he remembered where he was._

_He ignored his baffled assistant, who was now frantically writing up the treatment's notes. _

_Instead, he ran into the chamber, flinging open the door, and rushed in to face the subject._

_"Sir!__ Sir? What are you _doing?_" he heard his assistant yell._

_But he was oblivious to him._

_The leader ran up to the subject._

_And instantly regretted ever starting the treatment.___

_"Sir?__ Why are you in the chamber? There could be residual electro-waves or radiation in there!" his assistant warned, staying outside the chamber._

_He stared at the subject._

_"Sir?__ Sir…"_

_And the leader noticed the assistant no longer had a tone of urgency in his voice. Instead, it has been replaced with some sort of suspicious tone._

_Accusing._

_Malicious.___

_He knew that his job title was in danger. His position risked. _

_And he knew that he did not want this to go on._

_As he stared at the subject, he only realised he was crying silently when his tear fell to the floor._

_Luckily, his back faced his assistant. If he saw his tears….well, it would all be over._

_For him, and for the subject.___

_He swore under his breath._

Why the hell was he lying?

_Because the truth was, it had been over for the subject a long time ago._

_The subject, his project, his creation had been doomed from the start._

_The boy.___

_The boy born as part of the plan.___

_And his tears fell as he watched the small young boy crying softly, his faced etched in agony, clenching his fists tightly, his face pale, his hair dishevelled. _

_And he knew he had to stop this._

_For once and for all.___

_He had to save the boy._

_He had to stop his project._

He needed to escape.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kai was walking, again in his slow stride, back down the street he had stopped in earlier.

It was now growing late. The sun had started setting long ago. The horizon was bathed in a rich, purple- black.  

Again he had spent the whole day walking around. He hadn't a destination. 

He had just walked.

Escaped.

Because no one could survive the prison and enclosure of the abbey.

He was now approaching the store in which he had stopped the burglary. 

That incident had played on his mind all day. Sure, he didn't go around looking to stop crimes. He wasn't Private Eye Hiwatari or anything clichéd like that. 

But man, did thugs annoy the hell out of him.

But something was wrong. Normally at this time, the streets would be completely opposite to its busy exterior earlier in the day. Instead, it was usually quiet, with few people, except for the odd criminal walking in the side streets. 

But for some reason, there was a large amount of people.

His acute analysing skills quickly took in the scene around him.

He could see that there was some sort of commotion. People were heading in one general direction, and they appeared to be gathering…

And then it hit him.

They were gathering near the store.

The baker's.

The store that he had been in earlier that day.

And he cursed under his breath. 

It looked like the thugs had come back. Come back to try and finish their job perhaps?

He had thought that that was highly unlikely, particularly because those kind of thugs, who were unprofessional and probably only raided a baker's because of a dare, or something as facile as that, would almost never return to a scene where they had attempted a crime, and been busted.

But apparently, he had underestimated their nerve.

Or maybe underestimated their stupidity.

Kai quickly made his way towards the front of the store, moving through the assembling crowd.

_"He was just a frail old man…"_

_"Never did anything to anyone…"_

_"I can't believe they would attack someone so innocent…"_

Murmurs and gossip filled the area.

There were police and medical persons everywhere, rushing around.

Something big had happened here.

And then he saw it.

The scene. There was a _body…_

It was wrapped up, and being carried into an ambulance on the side of the street.

Chalk lines marking where the body had lain adorned the floor.

Murder. 

The owner had been _murdered._

Kai's jaw tightened.

If he hadn't let them get away…

Then this could have been prevented.

"Excuse me young man, but move back please," a policewoman asked him firmly, gesturing for the crowd to move back. "Give us some room! There's nothing to see here!"

But Kai couldn't hear her.

He was oblivious to the failed attempts by the police to convince the crowd that there was nothing wrong.

Because his eyes were on the writing on the wall.

The red, smeared writing on the wall.

And for the first time in a long time, Kai's heart quickened. 

His jaw tightened even more. His fists were clenched tightly.

_"Kai, I am coming for you,"_ read the writing.

Smeared purposely.

Deliberate.

Addressed to him.  

In the blood of the murdered baker he had only just saved.

_"Someone's watching you…"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Case #1790**

TOP-SECRET FILE. IF YOU HAVE STUMBLED UPON THIS BINDER BY ACCIDENT, THEN REPORT IMMEDIATELY.

**Supervising operative in attendance: **Dr. H.

**Subject:** 8/

**Operations carried out: **Intensive psychoanalysis. Insertion of second samples of adenine, thymine, guanine, and cytosine. Insertion of Q-strand. 

**Diagnosis:** The test received the designated treatment required. Tests on first embryo were successful. Tests on the X-embryo were also successful. Fusion of embryos was successful. Insertion of Q-strand successful. Growth of embryo was successful. 

**Notes:**

_By Dr. H.___

This is the first Subject to receive the Q-strand. 

Unfortunately, it has not gone according to plan.

To date, the Subject displays overly aggressive brain patterns. The Subject has indeed a remarkable ability to interpret and analyse situations. However, any possible developments have been negated by the fact that the Subject is irrational, and displays signs of idiosyncrasies and erratic anti-social behaviour. 

Therefore, the Subject is rendered as failed. It must be terminated.

Already the Subject has refused to cooperate. It appears to possess certain obsessions and compulsive behaviour towards third parties, including the hospitalisation of one team member. 

Again, termination of the Subject is stressed. 

**Prognosis:** There appears to be no way of correction or solution to the Subject's drawbacks. Termination is recommended.

**Future Actions:** The Subject will be terminated if given order. Surveillance and monitoring are crucial at this stage while the team awaits further action. Anymore injuries or deaths to third parties will be prevented. Unfortunately, the Subject may prove too ambitious to supervise for a long period of time.

We urge the decision to be made quickly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thankees for reading!

Reviews will be most welcome as always! ^_~


End file.
